


a reward for you, a reward for me

by castironbaku



Series: Commissions! [9]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, thats basically it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castironbaku/pseuds/castironbaku
Summary: Gran suppressed a smile. “It’s nothing, really,” he said. “Just admiring you again, is all.” As he expected, a light blush dusted Gawain’s cheekbones. Gran hadn’t kept his eyes on the road or his comments to himself. How could he? In the past few weeks, Gawain had turned an entire population of people who hated him into an army of loyal supporters and fans. The treaty signed between Dalmore, Wales, and Feendrache played heavily into this, but clearly, the people were completely and utterly taken in by this new Gawain. Gran was proud of him. Proud to have him on the crew, to fight by his side, to be his close confidante.Most of all, he was proud to call himself Gawain’s lover… no, husband.--Commissioned by @llangendary on Twitter!! Thank you!!!!
Relationships: Gawain/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Commissions! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/717702
Kudos: 18





	a reward for you, a reward for me

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it :3c  
> hmu on twitter @vanesmiIk (with capital i instead of l) for more info on commissions if interested <3

“Is there something on my face,” Gawain said dryly, swatting bits of shrubbery from his armour. “Or are you privy to some joke at my expense.”

Gran suppressed a smile. “It’s nothing, really,” he said. “Just admiring you again, is all.” As he expected, a light blush dusted Gawain’s cheekbones. Gran hadn’t kept his eyes on the road or his comments to himself. How could he? In the past few weeks, Gawain had turned an entire population of people who hated him into an army of loyal supporters and fans. The treaty signed between Dalmore, Wales, and Feendrache played heavily into this, but clearly, the people were completely and utterly taken in by this new Gawain. Gran was proud of him. Proud to have him on the crew, to fight by his side, to be his close confidante. 

Most of all, he was proud to call himself Gawain’s lover… no, _husband_.

Just thinking of it brought yet another smile to Gran’s lips. He eyed Gawain’s armoured hands, thinking of the ring concealed beneath. He remembered the look on Florence’s face when she first saw it. The look on _everyone_ in Dalmore’s faces. _Gawain?_ The _Gawain? Bound by spoken vows to someone he loved?_ That _Gawain?_ Gossip spread like wildfire. Dalmore’s saviour had been snatched up from underneath everyone’s noses. He was taken.

_And in more ways than one_ , Gran thought to himself with a surreptitious smirk. It’d been so hectic lately, what with Gawain’s surge in popularity after the incident with Pete and Lusor. The crew had had to stay docked at Dalmore while they received requests left and right. In all the commotion, Gran hadn’t been able to get his dear husband alone for more than a few minutes at a time. And that was far too little time to give him exactly what he deserved. Tonight however, was going to be very different.

It was a little after sunset when they got back to the Grancypher. A few crew members bustled around on deck, but most were likely at the mess hall. That was where Gawain himself was headed, before Gran caught his arm. Gawain arched an eyebrow.

“I want to talk to you a little,” Gran explained. It wasn’t a lie, exactly. 

“Sure.”

“In private.”

Gawain’s eyes narrowed. Gran could tell he was suspicious, but he would have no idea what Gran had planned. Gawain was smart, but sometimes he was a little naive and never expected or cared for rewards for anything he’d done. Gran led the way back to his quarters and carefully locked the door behind him. 

“Well?” Gawain folded his arms across his chest. “What did you want to talk about?” Gran noticed a tension in Gawain’s shoulders. _A-ha_ , he thought, smiling. _So he noticed, after all_ …

“You,” Gran said, crossing the room until he stood within arm’s reach of Gawain. “I want to talk about you.”

Gawain avoided Gran’s gaze. “I don’t see what we could talk about now that we haven’t already.”

“True,” Gran said, taking Gawain’s hand and turning it palm up as he slowly but surely undid the straps holding his armour in place. Gawain said nothing but he also didn’t do anything to stop Gran from taking off his gauntlets. “I still like talking about you though… You’re my favourite subject.”

Gawain managed a chuckle. “Sounds like you’ve turned me into a class schoolboys learn about.” When his laughter subsided, he started undoing the straps to Gran’s armour as well. “Is there anything in particular you want me to teach you?”

A smile tugged at the ends of Gran’s lips. “In terms of your body, no. I know everything about _that_.” He chuckled when Gawain flushed ever so slightly as, when his breastplate came off, Gran’s fingertips brushed against the thin fabric of his inner shirt, teasing the skin beneath. “Tonight I’d rather learn about something a little different from the usual.”

“Different?” Gawain’s voice was a little hoarse.

Next to come off were his pauldrons, his tassets, his poleyns, his greaves… Gran took his sweet time undoing the straps and freeing Gawain’s warm, hard body from the restricting metal. When all of it had come off, Gawain set to work on fully returning the favour. Fortunately, Gran wore much less of it on his person than a regular knight did. He was in his regular day clothes in less time than it took to remove half of Gawain’s armour. He looked up at Gawain, who was _finally_ naked, smiling deviously, but the moment he opened his mouth to taunt him with another seductive phrase, Gawain had pulled him into his arms and covered his mouth with his own. Gran raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. Gawain taking the lead was not uncommon but this kiss was different from the rest. It was passionate and hungry… but it was also tender and sweet. Gawain sucked on Gran’s lips in long lingering kisses that seemed to be trying to suck the very life out of him. Gran snaked his arms around Gawain’s neck and laughed into the kisses, absolutely delighted that things were progressing as smoothly as he’d thought they would.

Gawain’s hands traveled lower, his fingertips pressing into Gran’s back, and stopped at his waist. Gran hummed in dissatisfaction. “You can touch me anywhere you want to,” he breathed between kisses. “Don’t have to be all chivalrous about it.”

“I’m not going to just—”

“Grab my ass? You should.”

“You want me to?”

“I’m surprised you never have, to be honest.”

Gawain exhaled and pressed his lips against Gran’s ear. “Don’t say I didn’t ask,” he said softly before his hands dug into Gran’s flesh through his pants, eliciting a moan from him. He wanted to say _‘Technically, you didn’t ask,’_ but it was too late to even care. Gawain’s hands were on his ass, hitching him forward and upward into Gawain’s kisses. It was incredible. But probably not as incredible as what he wanted to happen next.

He guided Gawain slowly and not-so carefully into his bed. With a little push against his chest, Gawain fell back to sit on the edge of the bed. They kept their lips on each other’s, their tongues moving in unison and their fingers wandering over arms and shoulders and thighs and ass. Gran clambered onto the bed, his knees on either side of Gawain’s thighs. He cupped Gawain’s cheeks with his hands, deepening their kisses, if that was even possible. Gawain was the one who broke the kiss first, his breathing heavy. His half-lidded expression told Gran all about what he wanted. Gran pressed kisses into Gawain’s neck.

“Would you mind if I took the lead tonight?” Gran purred against his hot skin. “I want to make you cum for me.”

Gawain groaned and slipped his fingers into the hem of Gran’s hoodie. They were so cold against Gran’s skin and only then did Gran realise how stifling it was to be wearing clothes. He reached over his shoulder and tugged off his hoodie and his pants, his loins. Flinging them all aside, he held Gawain’s face again and kissed between his brows, on his nose, and his lips. “I love you,” he breathed into Gawain’s parted lips. 

Another groan escaped Gawain and he let Gran push him further back onto the bed. Gran climbed on top of him, his waist between Gawain’s thighs. “I know you usually let me do you,” he said, his fingers brushing against Gawain’s jaw. “But tonight I want… to feel you inside me.” He could feel his cheeks grow warm just from saying it. He’d never said that before, never thought he would ever say it. It was a lot more embarrassing saying it aloud than just… imagining himself saying it.

Gawain propped himself on both elbows. The look on his face told Gran he’d figured out what was going on. “Gran,” he said, “if this is your idea of a reward, I don’t want it at your expense.”

“It’s not. Well it _is_ , I mean, a reward. But it’s not at my expense. I’m not doing this unwillingly. I swear I’m not!” he added hastily when Gawain raised a skeptical brow. “I really do want you. I’m not forcing myself to do anything.”

“You’ve never wanted this before.”

“First time for everything.”

Gawain looked at him long and hard before letting out a sigh. “I never know what’s going on in that head of yours.”

Gran laughed softly as he lowered himself onto Gawain’s body. “It’s you. You’re what’s going on.”

“You’re hopeless,” Gawain breathed against Gran’s lips. Slowly yet deliberately, Gran pushed his tongue into Gawain’s mouth and was rewarded with a tiny groan of satisfaction. Gran sucked noisily on Gawain’s lower lip, sliding his tongue across it every so often before going back into Gawain. As they kissed, Gran’s fingers played across Gawain’s bare skin, rubbing circles into his broad yet tense shoulders. The corded muscle connecting his neck to those shoulders was one of Gran’s favourite parts to tease but it was only after he’d satisfied himself with leaving kisses all over Gawain’s forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, and chin, that he trailed downwards to his collarbones. Gran heard Gawain’s breath hitch when his fingers splayed across Gawain’s chest, flicking across his nipples. 

“Gran… you…” But whatever Gawain had wanted to say was lost to the heat between them. Gran’s lips were sucking on his neck, no doubt leaving marks that would be visible for days to come, while his hands worked Gawain’s chest, kneading those hard pecs with his palmsand pinching down on their pink peaks. The more he rolled Gawain’s nipples between his fingers, the more he could feel Gawain’s hips bucking slightly against him. It was obvious Gawain was trying not to lose his mind but that was how every lovemaking session between them started. Gran knew his lover and knew him well. Not only his body and the things it liked but his mind, his heart. 

Even from the beginning, when they’d started their relationship, Gawain had been so unwilling to let himself go. He’d always been hesitant, perhaps a little shy, but always, always so very proud. 

Gran smiled against Gawain’s throat and moved lower to cover one of his nipples with his mouth. “Oh… gods…” Gawain moaned, his voice low, barely audible. One of his hands had its fingers curling at the base of Gran’s hair on the back of his neck. Gran revelled in Gawain’s pleasure. He rolled Gawain’s nipple with his tongue and then his lips and used one hand for the other nipple. Eventually he switched between the two. He smiled wider when he could feel Gawain’s hardness pressing against him with quiet, throbbing urgency.

“Gran…” Gawain’s breathing was heavy and his eyes were glazed over slightly. 

“I’m going to need your help getting ready,” Gran murmured, looking up at Gawain. 

“Are you sure about this–”

“I am.”

Gawain looked unsure, still. Even now. So proud and yet so unsure of himself. Gran crawled up the length of his body and held Gawain’s face in his hands. “I love you,” Gran said. “I love you so much more than I ever thought I could love anyone or anything.”

“Gran–”

“I want you. Because I love you, I want you. Not just in one way but all the ways.” Gran paused and smothered a laugh. “Did you just cum a little?”

Gawain flushed. “I… Gods, Gran, just shut up and turn around.”

Snickering, Gran did as he was told and found himself face to face with Gawain’s cock. It was hard, throbbing, ready. Gran closed his fingers around the shaft and gently licked off the cum from around the head. Gawain’s hips twitched but he stubbornly kept himself from moaning. Gran, determined he would change that, slowly started stroking Gawain’s dick with his hand. He used his thumb to spread his spit and the new precum over the head. All this time, all Gawain had managed to do was spread Gran’s asscheeks wide open.

“Where’s the…” 

“Lube?” Gran had heard Gawain rummaging around his bedside table. “I moved it to the bottom left drawer. Vyrn and Lyria almost found it when they were going through my stuff a few weeks ago for something…”

“Ah… Right. Found it.” Gawain hesitated. “Are you really sure about this?”

Instead of answering with words, Gran continued stroking Gawain’s dick. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw the man biting his lower lip, still stubbornly refusing to let himself make a little more noise. Just as he pressed the tip to his lips, he felt the first finger push into him. It was a strange feeling that he wasn’t quite used to, but it wasn’t something he necessarily hated. He’d tried it on himself a few times in the past week to prepare. The angle, however, he never got right. His fingers just weren’t long enough maybe. Or he just didn’t know how it was supposed to feel. Either way, he didn’t want it to stop. He was only curious to see where it would go.

“Is it okay?” Gawain said, his voice low and husky with desire. “Doesn’t hurt?”

Not wanting to take his mouth away from Gawain any longer, Gran responded by bobbing his head up and down, sliding his lips and tongue over the shaft as his hand pumped it with the same rhythm. He heard Gawain draw in a sharp breath. The moment he put in the second finger, Gran almost worried he wasn’t going to like it. But then the fingers started to move. 

“Ah…! Oh… Mm…” A sharp feeling of pleasure lanced through him. Then again. And again. In waves. _Gods. Does it always feel this good? Is this why he goes crazy when I do that?_

“Shit… Gran… You sound… amazing…”

“Gawain…” Gran could hear himself panting. “I want you. Inside me. Right now.”

“Fuck…”

Before Gawain could take any initiative to flip him over on his back, Gran swung his ass out of Gawain’s face and knelt, hovering right above Gawain’s dick.

“Gran, I…”

“Unghh,” Gran moaned as he lowered himself onto his husband’s cock. He felt it push inside him, cleaving him into two in the best way. He kept his eyes on Gawain’s the entire time as he rode him, moving his hips in seductive circles that drove both him and Gawain almost over the edge. At some point, Gawain had placed his hands on Gran’s hips as he rocked them. Gran reached downward with one hand to stroke himself, thumbing his own wet tip.

“Gran… Gran, fuck…”

“So good… auunngh… It feels so good… Gawain…”

Gran leaned forward, one hand against the bed and the other on his dick, as he raised his hips and let his ass slap downward, thrusting himself onto Gawain. He kept up that rhythm, his ass bouncing up and down. Every time he went down, he angled himself so that he’d hit the right spot. Together with his own strokes, it felt incredible. His mind was going blank with pleasure. From somewhere far away yet not so far away, he could hear Gawain moaning and gasping too. 

Was this a reward for his husband? Or was it all for himself? He couldn’t really tell anymore. Maybe it was both. It had to be both by now… 

“Oh… gods… I’m going to cum.”

“Do it,” Gran said, breathless. “Cum inside me. Give me… everything…”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gawain gasped. Gran felt him throb one last time before he exploded inside of him. The warmth of his cum spread throughout Gran’s body, filling him with happiness he only knew with Gawain. And then he came, spilling all over Gawain’s bare chest and stomach. He kept stroking, albeit slowing his rhythm, before finally collapsing onto Gawain.

Gawain laughed. “You just – you’re lying in your own mess, you know that?”

“Shut up,” Gran said wearily. “I know.”

“Gran.”

He lifted his head up, chin resting on Gawain’s chest as he scowled, feigning annoyance. “What?”

“I love you,” Gawain said simply. He cupped Gran’s face with his hands and kissed him. “Gods. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Gran said, his voice growing soft. “I always will.”

They lay together like that for a long while, until Gran forced himself to get up so they could wash the dried cum from their chests. Carefully he slid off of Gawain and felt his cock slip out of his ass with a wet sort of noise. He could feel Gawain staring intently at the cum oozing out from behind him. 

Gran smirked. “Again?”

Nodding, Gawain said, “If you don’t mind.” He’d sat up by now and so Gran returned to straddle his lap. 

“I’ll never mind getting fucked senseless by you. You don’t have to be so polite about it.”

“You and everyone on this ship always told me to stop being an asshole all the time,” Gawain grumbled. “And now you want me to stop being polite? Make up your damn mind.”

Gran threw his arms around his husband. “Okay,” he said. “I want you to be you.” He pressed his lips against Gawain’s in a sweet, lingering kiss. “Brave, intelligent, kind, compassionate, strong, gentle… Stubborn, arrogant, impatient, maybe a little too egotistical…”

“I _know_ –”

“You’re the person I love most. What I want is for you to just… let go a little more when you’re with me.” Gran smiled. “I know you try not to ‘slip’ when I’m around. You don’t want to disappoint me, turn me off, make me leave. I know that.”

Gawain lowered his gaze a little, looking sheepish.

“There’s nothing you could possibly do that will ever disappoint me, Gawain. Nothing.”

Looking up, Gawain returned Gran’s smile with some effort. “I’ll try to remember that. I never want to lose you.”

“You won’t.”

Gawain wrapped his arms around Gran’s waist and he rested his forehead against Gran’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can I… have you again?”

Gran laughed softly. “You already have me.”

“You know what I mean,” Gawain growled.

“The answer is yes,” Gran said, pulling Gawain towards him in a tighter embrace. “Always yes.”

**Bonus Scene**

Gawain blinked awake sometime before dawn. Outside the window, he saw only blackness, but his instincts told him the time of day. He pushed off the covers and cool air washed over his bare skin. It felt like heaven. Next to him the covers stirred and bunched together. Gawain smiled.

_Not quite heaven_ , he thought as his fingers absently stroked the tuft of brown hair peeking out from beneath the covers. Gran made no move to wake up. When Gawain closed his eyes, he could hear his husband’s slow, steady breathing. _This,_ he thought. _Now_ this _is heaven._

In all his time alive, he’d never felt so calm. From the first moments he could remember as a child, he’d been running after something, someone. His father, his mother, his sister, his country, his people, his pride, his identity… He had become so used to running that he never knew he’d long ago become exhausted. What was it like to slow down? To walk… to stop and look around? For the longest time, he hadn’t known. 

In the dim glow of lamplight, he could make out his fingers and, of course, the thin band of gold on his left hand. He raised it toward the lamp and the gold caught firelight, glinting in Gawain’s eyes. 

He’d never known he’d been running in search of something. He thought everything was a matter of course–to become strong enough to protect others, he had to improve himself, train his mind and body. To become brave, he had to temper his heart. To become resilient, he had to weather the grief of loss. It all seemed so simple and straightforward. But he never would’ve known he was searching at all if he hadn’t found it in Gran. 

Without him and his cheeky grin, his noisy laughter, his eagerness to please… Gawain smiled, running a thumb over his ring. Not only would he have kept running his whole life, he would’ve been stuck running in the same place, reaching everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Gran was what changed everything. As much as Gawain loved his family and his people, he knew they had trapped him. Gran set him free, accepted him–all of him–and loved him… He _loved_ him. 

Gawain raised the ring and pressed it to his lips. The metal was warm–the heat of his skin, his blood had kept it so. He was alive this very moment. The luckiest man alive.

Outside, streaks of early morning sunlight were breaking through the darkness of night. Gawain felt Gran shift a little and saw his bleary-looking eyes peek out from the covers. 

“Gawain?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep. “You okay?”

“More than okay.”

Gran’s eyebrows knitted together. “Is it time for breakfast?”

“Never mind,” Gawain said, laughing softly. He leaned over and kissed Gran on the forehead. “Let’s go back to sleep.”


End file.
